


Codex - a chance taken

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Diary/Journal, Double Drabble, Dwarves, Epistolary, F/F, Legion of the Dead, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A torn and stained journal found in the Deep Roads
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Codex - a chance taken

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 14 - I knew that I couldn't lie beside her, without wanting to touch her. I couldn't have felt her breath upon my mouth, without wanting to kiss her. And I couldn't have kissed her, without wanting to save her. Sarah Waters, Fingersmith
> 
> Some dwarf OFCs. I don't name them in the fic itself but in case you were curious the names I had in the draft were Faryth & Colsi.

My funeral was today. The end of everything. 

My debts will be wiped clean. The burden on my mother’s shoulders will be lifted. My new brothers and sisters welcomed me into their ranks. I am honored to fight at their side and hold the line against the darkspawn. 

* * *

She smiled at me tonight and passed me another serving of ale, and her eyes crinkled under the dark heavy lines of her tattoos.  
I dreamt of her hands. Broad palms wrapping around my wrists and pinning me in a quiet corner of the camp. A quiet moment of time to ourselves. A moment of heat and pleasure between the fights. A moment for just for us. 

* * *

We fought together today. Side by side we held the line, my knives and her sword. Even now my blood races. Victory and the exhilaration of living another day. Maybe tonight I will speak. For the Legion nothing is guaranteed, each day brings new struggles and more darkspawn spread throughout the tunnels. What have I to lose by reaching out my hand to her? 

* * *

I did not know true happiness until this day. Her hand in mine is everything I had hoped it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> “The Legion accepts all."  
> The [wiki link](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Legion_of_the_Dead) for more info on the Legion of the Dead. The lore for them is really interesting


End file.
